Can you see me now?
by Anzhelika Kuznetsova
Summary: Kaoru se siente solo, Hikaru ahora es novio de Haruhi y ya no pasa tiempo con el. Llega un nuevo alumno a ouran que se enamora de kaoru, este chico desata los celos en Hikaru. ¿Twincest?
1. Chapter 1

-Hikaru, Hikaru!-gritaba un chico pelirrojo, de piel blanca y ojos miel corriendo por los pasillos, con una hoja de papel en la mano.

-¿Qué sucede, Kaoru?-pregunto un muchacho idéntico al primero.

-me acabo de anotar en la clase de música!- dijo el chico muy emocionado, casi dando saltos de alegría.

-genial, yo también tengo una noticia por compartirte.

-¿Qué cosa, hermano?-interrogo el otro un poco curioso.

-me le voy a declarar a Haruhi.

-¿de nuevo? Y, ¿Cuándo?

-hoy en la tarde, la invite a dar un paseo y todo tiene que salir perfecto.

-me párese grandioso, pero tengo que irme a mi nueva clase. Te veo luego onii-san

-adiós, otooto-chan.

El pequeño pelirrojo se fue, dejando solo en el pasillo a su hermano mayor. Al caminar por un rato por fin encontró el aula que buscaba, corrió para entrar de prisa, pues se había dado cuenta de que era tarde.

-lo estábamos esperando, joven Hitachiin-dijo el profesor

-lo lamento, es que me perdí

-muy bien, como llego un poco tarde se quedo sin un compañero para elegir, así que tendrá que trabajar con el único estudiante que sobra. Acérquese señor Miyano

Un chico de cabello castaño, piel blanca como las perlas y ojos verdes se levanto y se dirigió hacia Kaoru.

-buen día, mi nombre es Miyano Yasashiku- se presento gentilmente.

-mucho gusto, yo soy Hitachiin Kaoru- el menor se sonrojo un poco ante la presencia de este.

-¿ya podemos comenzar la clase?- alego un poco disgustado el maestro.

-ya, sensei

********_**Unas Horas después********_

_"El Host club esta abierto"_

-¿enserio lo crees así, tamaki-san?-pregunto una de las chicas alrededor de tal apuesto joven rubio de ojos azules.

-Pero claro mi princesa, tu belleza es tan resplandeciente que hasta el sol se queda corto junto a ti-le respondió el chico con un tono seductor

-kyaaaaaaaaaaa!- sonaba por todos lados los suspiros y gritos de las chicas.

-pero que chundo, ¿Cómo puede dejarlas impresionadas un tío como ese?-dijo una chica de cabello marrón bastante corto y dos grandes ojos cafés, pero que en ese momento iba vestida de chico.

-Tamaki es el Host preferido de las chicas, su frescura y carisma hace que todas caigan a sus pies, el 70% de las clientas siempre esta a su lado- respondió un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, que apuntaba algo en una libreta.

-aun así no acabo de entender que le ven- declaro la joven, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de fastidio.

-tienes razón, Haruhi-chan hay tipos mucho mejores que Mi señor

-¿Qué tratas de decir, Hikaru?

-emm…nada, voy a estar con mi hermano, por si me necesitas.

-claro -_-^*

Hikaru se acerco al sillón donde se encontraba sentado el menor.

-¿Qué te ocurre, otooto?-pregunto el ojimiel al notar que el otro estaba distraído

-eh…no me pasa nada onii-san, solo que me dejaron una tarea para 2 semanas

-¿Qué clase de tarea?

-tengo que escribir una canción que muestre mis sentimientos.

-tranquilo hermanito, yo te ayudare- dijo Hikaru acariciando el suave rostro del menor-y lo are sacando tus mas profundos sentimientos justo ahora.

-ahhhhhhhhhhh! El bello y prohibido amor fraternal!-gritaron las chicas de los alrededores

-n.n´ tal vez este no sea el lugar adecuado para hacer tarea

-/. /- t-tienes razón

-apropósito, ¿te importaría irte solo hoy? Es que tengo que ir con Haruhi a… bueno, un lugar.

-claro onii-san

-sabia que lo entenderías n.nº

[[Riiiiiiiiiiin!]]

-es hora de irnos

Todos los host acomodaron sus cosas y salieron del edificio para esperas sus lujosas limosinas. Pasaron los minutos y la gran mayoría ya se habían ido, solo quedaban

Kaoru y Kyouya.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste con tu hermano?-Pregunto Kyouya rompiendo el silencio

-el me pidio que me fuera solo, el llevo a Haruhi a su casa- respondio el mas joven mirando al suelo

-¿y tu estas celoso?- volvió a cuestionar el pelinegro

- ¿yo?...n-no para nada

-como kieras, tengo ke irme.

-c-claro, adios- kyouya se marcho es su limosina dejando al pelirrojo solo.

-oye kaoru-san!-grito alguien detras del chico

-¿yashashiku-kun?

-hola, ¿me preguntaba si...?

-si...

-puedo acompañarte a tu casa!


	2. Chapter 2

-¿yashashiku-kun?

-hola, ¿me preguntaba si..?

-si...

-¡¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

-etto…eh…si, claro que puedes

-genial, ¿vamos en limosina o caminando?

-como tu lo prefieras- dijo el menor una media sonrisa

-yo diría que en limosina, no quisiera que estos bellos pies se maltraten al caminar- el hitachiin se sonrojo ante estas palabras

-gracias por…eh…cuidar mmis pies jeje. o/.o

-no es nada n.n - y con un simple movimiento de dedos del castaño, apareció su transporte en frente de ellos

-sorprendente O.O*

-tu primero- dijo Yashashiku abriendole la puerta a Kaoru

-gracias, Miyano-san

-no por favor, solo llámame Yasha-kun

-arigato, Yasha-kun

El viaje fue corto, bastante satisfactorio para el joven Miyano, cosa que Kaoru ignoraba, pero con lo que Yashashiku no contaba era que cierta persona los vería.

/En otro lugar\\\\

-y así fue como… ¡hey hikaru! ¿Me estas oyendo?-pregunto una chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafés.

-etto…si, claro- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

-pues, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

-mmm...lo siento haruhi, es que no dejo de pensar en Kaoru

-¿Por qué, le paso algo malo a Kao-Chan?-pregunto la chica alterada.

-no, lo que pasa es que le pedí que se fuera solo y no se como le pueda estar yendo para encontrar un transporte, de el Ouran a nuestra casa es una gran distancia.

-y ¿Por qué no lo llamas?

-gran idea- hikaru saco su teléfono de su bolsillo, pero lo que vio lo hizo soltarlo de inmediato provocando que este cayera al suelo y se rompiera.

En una enorme limosina negra, con una ventana abierta, se encontraba su hermano menor recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de un tipo que se veía mayor que el.

-¡haruhi, ¿Quién es ese tipo?- le pregunto el mayor a la chica un tanto molesto

-creo que se llama Miyano Yashashiku, es nuevo y va en 3 año.

-¡Kaoru!-grito el pelirrojo y corrió a donde la limosina.

Dentro de la limosina, el pequeño pelirrojo se percato de que alguien lo llamaba y se asomo por la ventana.

-¡Hikaru!-dijo el chico sonriendo, pero eso le duro poco.

-¡bájate, ahora mismo!- era la primera ves que Kaoru veía a su hermano mayor actuar así con el.

-¿hikaru?- yashashiku bajo del auto

-¡oye, no le hables así a Kaoru!-grito el castaño.

-¡tu no te metas, esto es entre mi hermano y yo!

-¡no me importa, el es una gran chico y no voy a permitirte que le hables así, ¿oíste?

-escuches chicos, no hay porque pelear jeje -Haruhi se interpuso, estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Haru-Chan tiene razón, mejor ya vámonos Yasha-kun

-¡no, tu no te vas a largar con este infeliz!

-¡¿a kien llamas "infeliz" ,poco hombre?

-¡"poco hombre" será tu padre!- esa fue la gota ke derramo el vaso, en un instante ambos chico ya estaban agarrandose a golpes.

-¡chicos, sepárense!- grito Haruhi

-¡ya es suficiente, por favor no continúen!- a Kaoru ya le estaban empezando a salir lágrimas, cosa que: ni Yashashiku, ni Hikaru soportaron.

-Kao-Chan, ya no llores, no me gusta para nada verte así- al ojiverde se levanto del piso y abrazo a el menor.

-¡suéltalo!...Kaoru, vámonos a casa.

-pero hikaru, yo no…

-¡vámonos!¡no me hagas perder la paciencia!- a pesar de ese buen aspecto que tenia hikaru, a veces podía llegar a ser una persona muy severa cuando se enojaba.

-etto…gomenasai, Yashashiku-san

-sayonara, Kaoru-Chan

-lo lamento Haruhi, tengo que irme

-no importa, ¿te veré mañana?

-de acuerdo- el chico sonrío- no podría jamás dejar plantada a MI NOVIA

-t-tu…¿tu novia?


End file.
